The Only Girl
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Gabriella catches Troy with Sharpay. Now it's up to Troy to prove to Gabriella she's the only girl for him. OneShot. Troyella. Smut.


_My first naughty fic, so I hope it's okay!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

Gabriella Montez hissed angrily under her breath as she made her way up the stairs to her room. Thinking he would run after him when he had hurt her like that? Never! She had some pride left in her. She wouldn't chase him, not now. He was such a dickhead. They were taking a break. A break so that she could clear her head, so that she could straighten out her thoughts, so that she could decide what was best. A break didn't mean screwing Sharpay Evans because he couldn't have a sexual release for a couple of weeks! And then he said he still love her! Gabriella shook her head furiously at the thought of it. Yeah right. She banged open her door and stomped inside, glad her mother wasn't home or else she would be getting yelled at and that would just make her mood even worse.

Her phone was ringing in her pocket, but it was a personalized tone, and she knew it was Troy. She took her phone out of her pocket and turned it off, throwing it across the room, not caring as it bounced on the carpet and slid underneath her desk. She didn't even watn to think about him right now, but she knew that wasn't possible. On her wall were photos of him, a poem he had written her for Valentines last year, a rose that she had pressed and dried out that he had given her on their first date last year. Groaning, she collapsed in a heap on her bed, too angry to cry, too angry to think.

Outside, Troy stood on her balcony, looking in. Her skirt was hitched up slightly at the back, revealing the edge of her lacy underwear, and her top had come untied at the back, and he knew from the style of the top that if she made any sudden movements, the front would fall open. He silently opened the door and walked in, but no matter how quiet he was, he couldn't stop the rush of cool air which followed him insdie and alerted Gabriella to his presence. She sprung off her bed and towards the door, her eyes firing daggers at him. Just as Troy had predicted, her top had fallen open, revelaing the black, lace bra beneath the shirt. But for once, Gabriella was to furious to worry about her modesty.

"What the hell do you want?!" She yelled at him. He sighed and took a step closer.

"Look, I don't know what you saw..." he began.

"Well why don't you tell me then, huh?!" She yelled. He sat down on the bed and she took another step backwards. "We're not together for three days and then when I come over to your house, you're laying on the bed with that stupid skank and her shirt is off! Maybe there was some conicidence but no--there was a bloody _condom _on the ground!"

"Is that what you think of me?!" Troy shouted, his eyes narrowing as he glared at her. "That I'm some sex-crazed, hormonal guy who just wants a screw?!"

"Well what else am I supposed to think, huh?!" She screamed back.

"I love you, Gabriella!" He shouted at her. "I would never do that to you!"

"Well you did!" She screamed.

"I have hundreds of condoms in my room, you bloody know that!" He shouted. "And she _did _have a top on, it was just a really small one! It wasn't my fault we had to work together for the English assessment and it isn't my problem what she wears!" Gabriella's shoulders slumped slightly as she took in what he said, but Troy kept yelling. "You're so bloody uptight and thinking you know everything before you even hear the whole story! Not everyone is as bad as you think they are!"

"What else should I have thought?!" She asked angrily.

"That I would never, ever hurt you!" He yelled, suddenly closing the space between them and taking his face in her hands and pushing his lips down onto hers. She whimpered as lips moved over hers, his tongue moving so quickly it made her feel defenceless. His hands ran over her body, one finger pressing hard between her legs, then moving under her top and then pulling away the flimsy material that was already falling away. Gabriella felt light-headed as he picked her up and put her on the bed, climbing on top of her and leaving a searing trail from her lips, down her neck, to her breast. She moaned, moving underneath him. He held a hand down on her centre, making her grind her hips against it, wanting him to remove her jeans and just be in her.

Gabriella pulled at his shirt, but he roughly pulled her hands away, pinning them above her head with his spare hand. She writhed beneath him, moaning his time, letting out loud sighs every time his tongue flicked over the sensitive skin on her breast. One hand went behind her back, undoing her bra and throwing it to the ground. He sat on top of her, his erection pressing on her centre, grinding down into her, but driving her insane because of the jean material between them. He continued to grind his hips against her, watching her moan and twist, her breathing coming out in short, hard gasps. God, she looked so hot...Her face was flushed, and her hair was messy, but she was still the most sexy thing he had ever seen.

Troy pushed her legs apart and tortuously slow began to undo the buttons of her jeans. He worked on the first one, pressing it down on her so she moaned,

"Please, Troy, please..." Smiling he undone the second and pulled the jeans off, tossing them to the ground, and then taking off his own jeans. Her undies were wet through, and he placed a hard kiss on her centre, arousing another loud moan from Gabriella. He kissed from her waist to one of her breasts, taking the nipple in his mouth and sucking hard. "Ohmigod!" She cried, her hands clenching the duvet cover as she tried to push herself against him. His hands held down her slim waist, preventing her from grinding herself against him.

"What do you want, baby?" He whispered in her ear as his fingers drew circles on her waist, growing ever closer to her middle. She moaned something he couldn't quite make out. "You'll have to repeat that, sweetie," he told her with a grin.

"You," she mumbled. "You...." he pulled down her wet undies and they fell to the ground. His fingers made a slow trail up her legs, and then began to make slow, lazy circles on the inside of her thighs, right beside the apex of her legs. Gabriella moaned and pushed herself against him. One finger began touch her folds and she almost went crazy waiting for him to go in her. Suddenly, one of his fingers slid in her and she let out a loud moan. He pumped his finger in and out and she lay on the bed, arching her back and moaning for more. He pulled it out and watched as she slowly caught her breath.

"Gabriella," Troy said. He waited until he had her full attention. She finally made eye contact with him. "You are the only girl, I ever want to do this too," he told her. He place himself just on the outside of her, and slowly began to lower himself. Each centimetre Gabriella let out another moan until he was finally all in her and she grabbed at his shoulders, moaning and twisting beneath him. He began to slowly go in and out until she began to move her hips against his. The feeling of her moving against him was too much, and he began to thrust in and out quickly. Gabriella moaned, holding his shoulders. Troy entered her one last time before seeing stars explode in front of his eyes, and he collapsed beside her. Gabriella help onto him, cuddling him close.

"I love you," she murmured to him. Troy's breathing began to slow and he replied,

"I love you too."

_Hm, yeah, tell me what you think._


End file.
